


Breakfast in Bed

by catladylexi



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catladylexi/pseuds/catladylexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt may have six PhD's, but he's no culinary artist. lil Newmann drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Hermann woke to the sound of clattering china and a light humming noise.

“Newton?” he said gorily as he rolled over.

“Good morning!” Newton replied cheerfully. Hermann opened his eyes to find a blurry Newton, still in his pajamas, standing in front of him holding a tray.

“What on earth are you doing?” Hermann asked rubbing his eyes to help them adjust. Seeing clearly he noticed that Newton had flour and some yellow substance all over his face and on his glasses.

“I decided to make you breakfast” Newton replied with a smile. “I thought you would have woken up before I was finished, but since you didn’t I decided to give you breakfast in bed.”

“How did you do all this?”

“Well since you wake up at the ass crack of dawn it was pretty easy to sneak into the kitchen and get the ingredients and cooking pans. I took everything I needed and brought it all to the lab.”

Hermann’s eyes got wide as he propped himself up in bed.

“Don’t worry, I cooked everything on your side of the lab. I took all the necessary precautions to make sure nothing kaiju related got into the food. Even though it would have been hilarious.”

Hermann looked at Newton with a frown.

“Okay maybe not funny for you.” Newton shifted on his feet before continuing. “Anyway I made this for you since whenever we miss meal time at the mess hall you always cook up something for the both of us. I just wanted to say thanks.” Newton said as he placed the tray in front of Hermann.

Hermann smiled, “All you had to do was tell me thank you. You didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

“Nah, I wanted it to be special. I even made everything from scratch.” Newton said proudly as he sat next to Hermann on the bed.

Hermann looked down at the tray. He noticed a cup of tea, but the food on the plate was unrecognizable. It looked like a swamp of white and yellow liquid….

“What is it?” Hermann asked lightly. He didn’t want to hurt Newton’s feelings or come across as ungrateful.

“It’s eggs benedict. I know it’s one of your favorites.”

“Ah.”

Hermann could see the anticipation in Newton’s eyes as he began to pick up the fork. He scooped up a bite of the eggs benedict onto his fork and up it into his mouth. The hollandaise sauce was lukewarm, the eggs were watery, and the English muffin was slightly burnt.

Hermann choked it down and quickly took a drink of his tea.

“So how was it?”

“Lovely.” Hermann coughed a little before scooping up another bite onto his fork.

“Hermann.”

“Yes, Newton?”

“Dude, if you don’t like it you can tell me. I’m a big boy. I can take it.”

Hermann sighed as he placed his fork down on the tray.

“Bad?”

“Oh it’s atrocious”

Newton laughed and then Hermann joined him.

“But thank you. It was a thoughtful gesture, and I appreciate it very much.” Hermann said as he reached over to wipe some of the flour from Newton’s check as he kissed him.

“You’re welcome” Newton smiled.


End file.
